A variety of retractable awnings have been adapted for use with recreational vehicles and trailers. Such awnings provides an extended position that provides protection from the weather and a retracted position that allows transportation.
Prior art retractable awnings typically have a number of shortcomings. In most prior art awnings, the locking mechanism used to lock the support arms in place is cumbersome and does not function automatically. Most awnings are not adjustable, or are difficult to adjust. Further, most awnings are not adapted to be electrically operated.
What is needed is an awning that is easily operated, with locking arms that function automatically. The awning must also provide adjustment structures that allow both the awning height and fabric tightness to be adjusted.